Fixed encounter
A fixed encounter, also known as spiked tiles when referring to games comprised of sprites, refers to a method of entering a battle. Fixed encounters differ from the basic random encounters by initiating when a player steps on a certain tile or interacts with a certain object. Fixed encounters are the normal method for engaging in a boss fight, and will occasionally be accompanied by dialogue, scripted actions or, in later titles, cutscenes. There are two common uses for fixed encounters: a surprise battle (e.g. against bosses or stronger enemies) and to protect an area (such as for a treasure chest). Fixed encounters cannot be prevented with No Encounters abilities. Fixed encounters are only of note in earlier games in the series where random encounters were the norm. As the series started moving away from random encounters in Final Fantasy XI, it could be said that every encounter in the modern games is a fixed encounter. Appearances Final Fantasy B1 of the Cavern of Earth is notable for having the entire left side of the entrance covered in spiked tiles against either the Hill Gigas or Lizard encounter, making it a popular place for Level grinding. The player must interact with the spirits for the fiends, Lich, Marilith, Kraken and Tiamat, and the arch fiend, Chaos, in order to trigger these events. Final Fantasy II Fixed encounters are heavily used in Final Fantasy II, often in the form of numerous trap rooms found in many of the game's dungeons. Trap rooms are rooms comprised of many spiked tiles that the user cannot avoid. Since the player starts in the center of the room, and the tiles all possess a high chance of an encounter, the player must usually endure two battles to exit. Due to the high encounter rate, however, they are often used as effective level grinding points. Final Fantasy IV In the Lair of the Father, on the path leading to Bahamut, three single Behemoths are fought when the player steps over the single-tile thick bridges. The Lunar Subterrane has various weapons the player can interact with that trigger boss fights, the most notorious being Dark Bahamut who guards the mighty Ragnarok sword for Cecil. The subterrane also has various chests that trigger battles. Final Fantasy V Many boss fights are fought via fixed encounters. When escaping Karnak Castle, a seemingly normal encounter against a Sergeant and two Cur Nakks ensues, which later reveals itself to be a boss fight against the Iron Claw. In Drakenvale, a special boss fight involves a Zombie Dragon and a Bone Dragon attacking a Golem whom the party must save. In the last section of the Gil Cave the player is forced to fight a Gil Turtle upon reaching the deepest part of the cave (the places where tens of thousands of gil lie on the floor). In the fourth floor of the Pyramid of Moore, after the Mecha Head zone, the player is forced to fight Sekhmet before proceeding to the next floor. Final Fantasy VI In the ''Advance'' and later versions, the Gigantuar can be fought as a fixed encounter in the desert outside of Maranda. The player must speak with a thief wearing blue upon entering the town, then kill ten or more Cactuars before the Gigantuar appears. His tile is in the southwest corner of the desert, one step above the lowest edge, just to the left of the southern point. Every time the player takes off in the airship in the World of Ruin, Deathgaze has a fixed location on the world map that changes once the player lands. Finding him is merely a matter of locating which portion of the world map he is hiding on while flying. Final Fantasy VII The first battle is a fixed encounter between Cloud and two MPs. Should the player charge in the front door of the Shinra HQ, the party must defeat two Grenade Combatants. Also in the Shinra building, the party is attacked by three Mighty Grunts on floor 59 upon approaching the elevator to floor 60. In the Cave of the Gi, stepping on the giant spider webs that block the path initiates a battle with a Stinger. The battle against the Materia Keeper in Mt. Nibel is fought by running into the enemy on the field. The Icicle battles inside Gaea's Cliff are fought by running into the area beneath the icicles. Getting knocked back by the wind in the Whirlwind Maze forces the party to defeat a Wind Wing. When on the train that takes the player to North Corel from Mt. Corel during the Huge Materia mission on Part 2, the player faces an encounter on every carriage they jump on. There are several fixed encounters with Underwater MPs and Submarine Crew in the Junon Underwater Reactor. The various battles with Ultimate Weapon on the World Map are fixed encounters when the Highwind moves into it, as with the Ruby Weapon. The same can be said for the Emerald Weapon when hit with the submarine. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core has many fixed encounters over the course of the storyline. Some fixed encounters cause enemies to appear and immediately engage Zack, others cause enemies to appear and wander an area, beginning a battle when approached. Final Fantasy VIII If the player is caught by X-ATM092 during the Siege of Dollet, they must fight it. The party can fight Cerberus at Galbadia Garden by touching it during the Battle of the Gardens. The UFO? encounters of a small flying saucer crossing the screen carrying an object are triggered by stepping on a specific area on the world map, and trigger even with the Enc-None ability equipped. After seeing the UFO four times, the player can find it in another fixed encounter on the plateau above Grandidi Forest, right above the Chocobo Sanctuary. After defeating the UFO? the player can meet PuPu in a fixed encounter by visiting the site where Balamb Garden used to be. In the Deep Sea Research Center, moving in the vicinity of the blue pillar when it pulses initiates a battle against a random enemy formation. Asking Zell open the final door instead of using Steam Pressure pits the party against several fixed encounters against fairly strong enemies on the way to Ultima Weapon. Final Fantasy IX When escaping the Evil Forest there are two points with fixed encounters against Plant Spiders. In the Ice Cavern, the enemy Wyerd is a fixed encounter if the player steps into an icy gust. During the Festival of the Hunt, all encounters are fixed. In Gizamaluke's Grotto the player can fight two Black Mages in a fixed encounter. Burmecia has three fixed encounters against Mimics. Several spots in Cleyra are fixed encounters, when heading down the trunk as well as when saving the civilians in the city, if the player chooses the wrong path. Additionally, on the way up to Cleyra, the party can fight Sand Scorpions if they allow the character to sink in quicksand. In Alexandria, while entering the castle and escaping there, the party can fight several Alexandrian Soldiers, as well as a Bandersnatch. On the world map, choosing a wrong sinkhole when trying to enter the Desert Palace battles an Antlion. In Mount Gulug, there are three separate fixed encounters with Red Dragons. Pandemonium has three fixed encounters: the first against an Amdusias, the second against an Abadon, and the last against a Shell Dragon. Fixed encounters are used in Memoria. When traveling through the linear dungeon, the player will enter in four different fights in fixed positions against each of the guardians of Terra. This is reminiscent of how the Four Fiends of the original Final Fantasy are fought at the end of the four final floors. Final Fantasy X Being caught by the fiends when escaping Macalania Temple initiates various battles against fiends summoned by Guado. Returning to the temple areas after acquiring the airship commonly triggers battles against the Dark Aeons in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions. Dark Anima, meanwhile, can be fought at the entrance of Mt. Gagazet after acquiring the airship. Dark Anima will appear after completing the Target minigame again, available after viewing the campfire scene at start of Zanarkand Ruins. Each failed attempt triggers a battle composed of all fiends found in the Mountain Cave in a strict order, starting with Bandersnatch's group, finishing with Behemoth, and then back to Bandersnatch. Being caught by the Dark Magus Sisters initiates a battle against either all three or just each sister on their own, depending on success. Final Fantasy XIII Cocoon has been described as "scripted battles" as opposed to Gran Pulse's "random encounters". However, both worlds have their enemies present on the field map and making a physical contact with them results in a battle. Final Fantasy Legend II Throughout Ashura's Base, the player can encounter fixed encounter or random encounters inside, such as if the player walks into enemies, talks to them, or they walk into them. They'll engage into a battle with the enemies found in the area. Category:Battle elements